


Of cheesy love songs and drunken phone calls

by serendipia



Category: JYJ - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TVXQ, kim jaejoong - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nonsense, i was in a cuddly mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipia/pseuds/serendipia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and this is what happens when Jaejoong discovers certain cheesy song by a British boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cheesy love songs and drunken phone calls

She is comfortably lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep. The fluffy pillows cradle her head and all the flowery blankets wrapped around her body make her feel like she is surrounded by cotton clouds.

  
It is nice, really. It is a lovely winter night, there are little white flakes falling from the sky, and she has just finished a delicious cup of cocoa and a book equal as good.

  
She unlocks her phone and stares at it for a moment, and heaves a sleepy sigh. Her background is a photo of her and Jaejoong that they took just a week ago. In it, they are both wearing silly matching jumpers with a pattern full of Christmassy drawings, such as two reindeers with big red noses and a gingerbread house with a Santa on its roof. One of the reindeers has a pink ribbon bow and long lashes. And she smiles slightly when she remembers the little argument she had with Jaejoong over that little detail; she said that Rudolf was the only reindeer with red nose so it was not logical that the female had it too, and then Jaejoong proceeded to call her a killjoy. They ended up having a snow ball fight outside the store.

  
The girl puts her phone on the mattress and turns off the lamp when she realizes that she has just been sulking. And when Morpheus is about to catch her in his long spongy arms, her phone begins to ring.  
She frowns, looks at the ID and answers, “what is it, love?” She says, both happy to get a call from her boyfriend and exasperated to be interrupted when she was just about to fall asleep. Nights alone are the hardest.  
“Helloooo,” the man says in a slurred voice, dragging the word, and she rolls her eyes. He is drunk. Very.  
“What is it, Jaejoong?” She repeats, slightly pissed over the fact that he has been drinking that much, again. She does not like to be a controlling girlfriend, but still, she doesn’t like all the damage drinking does to his health either. He has been probably celebrating the end of his tour around Latin America, but to her, that does not seem to be a reason good enough to get that wasted.  
“I missed your voice,” he says with a giggly voice and the girl struggles between wanting to smack him or just kiss him. There is a silent that lasts about ten seconds and the girl’s lids begin to drop when he speaks again, “and I heard a song.”  
“Right, okay. Jaejoong, look, I have to wake up early, I have an important meeting and I might get a raise.” She is not really that eager to go to sleep –she hates sleeping alone- but she is not about to let the man know that.  
“ _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_ ,” she furrows her eyebrows when the caller begins to sing in a weird English, only accented by his drunkenness, “ _the way that you flip your hair gets me o, ergh, overwhelmed_ ,” he struggles a bit pronouncing the last word and she chuckles. She knows the song, -has listened to it a few times when it comes on the radio while she’s on her way to work- and the lyrics are not really deep, but oh, can they light a girl’s mood.  
“What are you doing, Jaejoong, what has gotten into-” she asks, drowning a laugh that is fighting a way out of her throat. But she is soon interrupted by the singer.  
“ _But when you smile at the ground, it ain’t hard to tell, you don’t kno-oh-oh-ow, you don’t know you’re beautiful_ ” he sings at the top of his lungs, and she doubts that she has ever been in a more ridiculous situation, but she kind of feels that her chest may explode in any moment. “ _And that’s what makes you beautifuuuul_.”  
He finishes his song in a prolonged ‘beautiful’, and she smiles fondly because this man never stops making her feel like in between all the women in the World, she is the most special of all. And because she loves him, with all his flaws and all his quirks; he is the most special man to her.  
“Good night, love.” He says and hangs up. She goes back to sleep, and somehow, it does not feel that lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> One Direction and Jaejoong, two of my favorite things together, aha :D


End file.
